La pareja de aquel dia no esta mas aquì
by XDrain
Summary: Soy Alice...¿Sabes? El sentimiento de soledad al estar dormida no se sentía, simplemente estaba yo… pero sin el dolor de nadie a tú alrededor, y lo mejor… era no sentir nada. Marisa Kirisame... Curioso… hacia mucho que tu nombre no salía de mis labios…
1. Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Alice Margatroid, y tengo, bueno, mi edad creo que no podría decírtela, por que soy un espíritu del bosque, aunque pocos saben una verdad, y es, que soy una humana de nacimiento, pero gracias al grimorio mágico de Maikai pude convertirme en una Yokai.

Mi hogar se encuentra dentro del bosque de la magia en Gensokyo. Hay muchos seres como yo hay en este mundo, fueron liberados por asares del destino y muchos tienden a pasear por aquí cerca, e incluso a vivir dentro los alrededores a solo unos pasos del templo Hakurei.

Tengo una gran colección de marionettas y son mis mejores amigas. No me gusta estar cerca de las humanos… duele. Alejo incluso a los de mi especie. No deseo la compañía ni la cercanía de nadie. La soledad es mi mejor amiga al lado de mis marionetas.

Hay un pequeño problema en mí. Bueno quizá sean varios, ya que tengo una serie de vicios que mucha gente podría tomar como "desagradables". El primero de ellos es que me encanta coleccionar cosas… de otros… sin devolverlas…. Extraño vicio ¿eh? Y otro es… el proporcionado por unas cositas, pequeñitas que consigo con ayuda de Eirin. Así que básicamente, uno provoca el otro, je je.

Bueno, pues esto que te contare es una de mis historias. Solo una pequeña parte de mi vida, y quizá la mas hermosa de todo este tiempo… y creo que la mas dolorosa. Han pasado ya más de cuatrocientos años de aquel entonces, y aun recuerdo su rostro como si fuera ayer y su nombre…

Marisa Kirisame

Curioso… hacia mucho que tu nombre no salía de mis labios…

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no esta mas aquí

La primera vez que la vi fue en la batalla llamada "Mystic Square", en mi antiguo hogar el Maikai. En aquel tiempo mi madre Shinki cuidaba de mi, bueno después me dijeron que no era mi madre, pero ella siempre fue buena conmigo y me daba cariño, ya que si podría exagerar yo tendría algunos 10 años terrestres. Ella era la Diosa de todo el inframundo, de donde provienen los demonios, creo que en este mundo le llamarían "El diablo" pero contrario a las historias humanas que he escuchado de mi madre, ella es una persona muy dulce… al menos con nosotros.

En ese período yo luche contra ella, Marisa Kirisame, que se encontraba en Maikai haciendo investigaciones debido a unos sucesos que habían pasado en Gensonkyo. Yo me encontraba protegiendo la entrada que conduce al salón del trono de mi madre, y la tuve frente a mi, la batalla fue sin piedad, con ayuda de mis marionetas pude dejarla a tope, sin embargo en un ataque sorpresa, fui derrotada.

Al poco tiempo planeaba mi revancha, realmente quería ganarle a aquella chica de ojos dorados, ahora claro, con ayuda del grimorio que se encontraba en la biblioteca de mi madre, con el cual hui de allí.

De nuevo estuvo frente a mí y fui derrotada por segunda ocasión. Decidí entonces estudiar mas duro y algún día derrotarla, y le odiaría por siempre por aquellas humillaciones.

Como había escapado con aquel libro mágico de la biblioteca principal sin que nadie se diera cuenta, decidí quedarme a vivir en aquel bosque del llamado Gensokyo. Instale mi casa en medio del lugar, así nadie me buscaría y estaría en soledad.

Después de mucho tiempo en una de mis andanzas nocturnas acompañada de mi fiel Shangai, si, como la ciudad de China, es una costumbre mía, nombrar a mis muñecas con el nombre de ciudades del mundo, algunas las he visitado, otras solo las he visto por fotografías y me gustaría visitarlas.

Bueno pues entonces, encontré a una niña acostada boca bajo en un gran agujero. Me acerque a ver si estaba bien, no es que me interesara solamente pues no se, saber ¿no? Le ayude a incorporarse y note que tenia unas orejas de conejo, extrañada pregunte su nombre, el cual era Reisen, provenía de la luna, su amiga Twei, enfadada por que solo ella vendría a Gensokyo, a dejar una entrega, le puso una trampa y la hizo descender desde la luna hasta este punto. En agradecimiento me dio una bolista con unos cuantos ovalitos color verde y blanco, me dijo que las tomara y me harían sentir muy tranquila y relajada. Las guarde en una de mis bolsas y seguí mi caminata nocturna.

Seguía sin creer del todo que hubiera conocido al conejo de la luna, era algo extraño pero al final, que en Gensokyo no lo era. Abrí la bolsa que me habían dado y tome una de esas pastillas, debo admitir me sentí muy bien, y las características que esa chica había dicho realmente se sentían. Me senté en la base de un árbol y me puse a ver las estrellas. Hacia tiempo que no intercambiaba palabras con otro ser vivo desde mi llegada a la tierra, creo que la ultima había sido esa molesta hechicera vestida de negro.

Debo decir que las dichosas pastillitas me gustaron mucho y busque después de que se me acabaron a la conejita esa de la luna, aunque mi búsqueda fue un tanto inútil por un tiempo finalmente pude localizarle, le dije que deseaba mas de aquello que me había dado a lo cual me respondió alegremente

-Por supuesto, son dos mil yens por veinte pastillitas. Contesto Reisen

-¿Que? Respondí incrédula, es que ese precio era demasiado.

- Si gustas hablar con la encargada ella esta en la luna, su nombre es Eirin Yagokoro, quizá ella te haga precio, lo cual prácticamente imposible, nuestra princesa Kaguya nos exige cierta cantidad de dinero al mes, y hay que cubrirla de cualquier manera, ¡suerte! Dijo finalmente la conejita de la luna y se fue.

Realmente necesitaba esas pastillas, me sentía muy nerviosa sin ellas, así que me puse camino a la luna para hablar con la mencionada Eirin, después de muchos obstáculos, logre llegar con ella y le expuse mi problema y mi necesidad. Ella amablemente me respondió que el precio no variaba, así se lo pidiera personalmente a la princesa Kaguya, y que le hiciera como quisiera.

Regrese a Gensokyo decepcionada. Paso un tiempo y simplemente no podía conseguir el dinero para las pastillas esas. Así que volví a encerrarme en mi casa creando muchas mas muñecas, Kyoto, London, Tibet, poco a poco fueron naciendo muchas más para hacerles compañía a Shangai.

Un día alguien toco a mi puerta, extrañada por que nunca tengo visitas, bueno, nadie saber que vivo aquí algunos Yokai, pero saben que es peligroso acercarse a mis alrededores. Era la conejita de la vez anterior, Reisen.

-Hola Alice, bueno traigo tu ración mensual. Dijo

-¿Perdón de que hablas? y ¿Por cierto que haces en mi casa? Conteste muy intrigada

-Ah pues, eres clienta, y es nuestra obligación saberla dirección de cada una de nuestras fieles clientas para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Que sepas, que yo no tengo ración mensual.

-Oh lo que pasa es que Eirin me dijo que habías ido a solicitarle, y como ahora estamos viviendo aquí en Gensokyo, las razones no importan, pero entonces ¡¡¡nuestros precios bajaron!!! Así que ahora no hay problema. ¿Tenias cuando?

-Ah pues solo tengo 500 yenes.

-Oh genial eso cubre la ración de este mes, así que toma.

-¿En serio?

-¡¡Claro!! Suerte y nos vemos el próximo mes. Y salió corriendo.

Debo decir que no me esperaba esto, si tenia necesidad de aquellas pastillas, simplemente que no podía conseguir dinero. Hacia tiempo que me dedicaba a coleccionar cosas ajenas, y mi casa estaba un poco llena de artículos mágicos, escobas, más libros y más libros. La cosa era donde venderlas y conseguir dinero de allí.

Por ahora eso no importaba. Abrí la bolsa de pastillas y mi sorpresa fue grande, ya que encontré cientos de ellas. Eso ¿se supone que me duraría un mes? Pero son demasiadas no creo terminarlas.

Cogí y me tome una. Estas tenían un efecto aun más relajante, me entro mucho sueño así que decidí ir a dormitar un poco.

En breves me desperté y tenia mucha ansiedad, así que volví a coger otra… bueno realmente fueron 3 de un golpe, como tenia tantas dije –Bueno nunca se me acabaran.

¿Sabes? El sentimiento de soledad al estar dormida no se sentía, simplemente estaba yo… pero sin el dolor de nadie a tú alrededor, y lo mejor… era no sentir nada.

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella conejita vino a mi casa ofreciéndome aquellas pastillas que me relajaban. Debo confesar que me he hecho una cliente frecuenta de ellas. Tengo entendido, que ahora tienen una mansión cerca de Gensonkyo, en el lugar llamado Eientei, así que es más fácil conseguir aquello.

Sigo en aquella soledad junto a Shangai, Hourai y todas mis hermosas marionetas. He desarrollado más mi agilidad para zurcir vestidos, claro también en ropas mucho más grandes que solo para mis amigas.

Pero un día, mi paz fue interrumpida por aquella hechicera vestida de negro que irrumpió en mi casa. ¡En mi casa! Primero ataca a mi madre y después… intenta robarme la fuente de mi poder, el grimorio mágico de Maikai.

Touhou Project y todos sus personajes es creación del maestro ZUN

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no esta más aquí

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

Pregunte bastante molesta. Claro esta, era aquella hechicera que me había derrotado dos veces en el pasado. Ya hace más de 6 años de aquello.

-¿¡Ah?! Etto… bueno… yo… este jejeje!! Que sorpresa, no pensé que hubiera nadie en casa, como esto, esta, muy solo y lleno de muñecas, pensé que, bueno era una casa abandonada… Y este libro parecía interesante, entonces jejeje! Contesto mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza y se rascaba.

Esa voz era molesta, y claro su presencia me daba rabia.

-¡¡Vaya, que casa mas bonita tienes!! Esta llena de muchas cosas lindas.- Decía Marisa mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa.

-Mmm…

-¡¡¡OH MIRA!!! ¡Que linda muñequita! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Que lindo vestido rojo!

-Mmm emm… Shangai

-¡¡OHHH!! PERO, PERO, ACA HAY MUCHAS MAS MUÑEQUITAS! MIRA CUANTAS TIENES. ES INCRECIBLE. WOW ¿TE GUSTA MUCHO COLECCIONAR MUÑEQUITAS? ME IMAGINO QUE SI VERDAD?

-umm asentí con la cabeza

- De verdad tu casa es muy linda! Yo vivo cerca de aquí, mira ven.

Cogió mi mano y me acerco a la ventana. ¿¡Que le pasa a esta niña!? ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad?

-Mira – Señalo entre el bosque –Allá enseguida de aquel árbol, no ese no, el otro, el de allá, no, no ¡mas allá! ¡Si! ese el de hojas verdes y color café! Al lado de ese otro que tiene hojas y es color café.

La verdad no tenía una idea donde se referiría. ¿Qué no sabe que todos los arboles son como los describió?

-Umm dije pesadamente

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Marisa Kirisame, ¡Mucho gusto! Y extendió su mano de nuevo.

Yo me quede observando aquella mano, la verdad que chica tan corriente.

-Ah, quizá no sepas pero cuando alguien te extiende la mano, tú debes cogerla también. Así mira.

Y ella volvió a tocar mi mano de nuevo y la estrecho entre la de ella con fuerza. Era extraño. Nunca había tenido este contacto con nadie.

-Etto, bueno, por ahora tengo que irme por que debo ir a casa a dejar unas cosas. Además debo ir con Patchoulli por unos libros en la mansión escarlata. No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Emm… Alice… Margatroid- dije en voz baja

-Bueno, bueno Alice-chan a partir de hoy ¡seremos amigas! Dijo esa molesta chica

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, entonces por hoy me retiro, cuídate mucho Alice-chan y nos vemos mañana. Tomemos el té juntas. Me alegra que seamos vecinas tan cercanas. ¡Adiós!

Subió a su escoba y salió volando muy rápido.

Al día siguiente volvió a aparecer esta chica. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y así pasando mucho tiempo. De hecho aprovechaba cuantas veces podía, sin que yo me diera apenas cuenta y entraba a mi biblioteca, hacia mucho escándalo siempre. Notaba como buscaba algo, en lugar de hablar con ella mejor me hacia la dormida esperando a que se fuera. Y claro al poco tiempo se iba.

Un día en los que se terminaba de ir, me levante de mi cama y me percate que faltaban algunos libros.

-Ash ¡Que molestia!

Escuche que tocaban mi puerta, me imagine que seria Eirin, ya que casi era fin de mes y me daría mi nueva ración de pastillitas, aunque curiosamente le iba subiendo el precio cada mes también, en fin. Cuando abrí la puerta cual fue mi sorpresa que me tope a esa chica de ojos dorados vestida de negro.

-Hola Alice-chan! Prometimos tomar el te juntas, así que lo he traído para prepararlo. Ya veras que bien lo hago.

Apenas pude hacerme un lado cuando entro en mi casa como si fuera cualquiera.

Se fue directo a la cocina y saco un sobrecito con unas hiervas dentro.

Y después, lo que paso en mi cocina no se como describirlo, es como si un huracán, un terremoto y un volcán hubieran hecho erupción. ¡¡¡Dejo todo aquello de cabeza!!! Sin contar las tazas rotas y una cuchara doblada.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!

Ella volvió a verme, y yo, bueno conteste.

-Yo preparo el té, tu ve a sentarte a la sala.

Ella era mi enemiga, y la odiaba, pero era la primera persona en más de 10 años que se había acercado a mí desde mí llegada a Gensokyo, y que no fuera para vender o pedirme algo.

Prepare el té. Que por cierto, se me daba bien hacerlo, me gustaba beberlo.

Lo serví y espere.

Su expresión rápidamente fue dar un salto y gritar.

-OH!! Pero que rico esta!! Que bien preparas el té, Alice-chan.

-Eh… Bueno, gracias.-

Serví también té a Shangai, Hourai, Kyoto, Tibet, London y a varias más de mis muñecas.

-Vaya, seguro ellas también disfrutaran del té. Sencillamente esta delicioso. ¿Podrías darme un poco más?-

-Umm -Asentí con la cabeza.

-Oh, te traje algo de regalo, ¡mira!-

Abrió una bolsa café que traía y saco una marioneta.

-Como note que te gustaban mucho las marionetas, así que hice una propia. Tiene un vestido como el mío. No es muy bonita, por que no se me da el hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ten es un regalo para ti.

Extendió sus manos y cogió una de las mías y me puso la muñeca en ella

-Ahora estaremos mas cerca, Alice-chan. Así ella podría ser amiga de tus muñecas también.-

-umm-

-Bueno tengo que irme, Reimu me pidió que le ayudara a lo del festival de verano. Iras ¿verdad? Espero que si, es muy divertido, tomamos sake y fuegos artificiales. Vendré por ti esta noche. Trae a tus muñecas, seguro se divertirán también. Cuídate Alice-chan y gracias por el té.

Cogió su escoba y se fue rápidamente.

Era extraño, mi corazón latía muy rápido cuando se iba, y sentía mucha soledad.

Marisa Kirisame.

Tome mi bolsa con pastillas y me tome 5 de golpe. Últimamente necesitaba muchas más. Habían cambiado la sustancia, y siempre lo que deseara lo soñaba. Hoy quería soñar… no puedo decirlo… pero desearía no estar sola.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella niña llamada Kirisame Marisa me había dejado una marioneta, con su traje. Esta niña definitivamente no se le da el coser, esta muñeca parece un trapo viejo con cabellos. Un momento… este cabello es…

Touhou Project y todos sus personajes es creación del maestro ZUN

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no esta más aquí

Pues la temida noche llego, la verdad no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso que dijo. Sinceramente no creía que nadie hiciera lo que prometía. Así que me relaje sirviéndome un poco del té. Aquel que ella preparo. No sabía mal, pero definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Muy entrada la media noche, empezaba a dormitar un poco mientras miraba las estrellas de la ventana, de pronto un golpe fuerte me sobre salto.

-Seguramente es mi imaginación, ¿cierto shangai?-

Un golpe más seco y fuerte sonó de nuevo.

-¿Eso fue en la puerta? Por favor abre Shangai.-

Si, soy una titiritera así que Shangai se hacer cargo de algunas tareas, tiene un poco magia dentro que me pertenecer claro esta, así que le manipulo con la mente para que haga lo que yo quiera.

Y entro como un huracán. Aquella hechicera vestida de negro se metió con todo y su escoba volando y se detuvo cerca del candelabro hablando a gritos, muy alterada y con una cosa en la otra mano que no tenia idea que era.

-Alice-chan, perdona por tardar, apenas acabamos de preparar las cosas y se aplazo un poco el festival hasta el día se mañana, por que no encontrábamos Sake por ningún lado, además los fuegos artificiales Suika los mojo hace tiempo con alcohol y los tenia escondidos de Reimu y cuando ella los descubrió tras una caja que tenia un sello, armo tal jaleo que la pobre de Suika salió volando con todo y cuernos, fue muy gracioso. Luego Aya-san llego y con momiji fotografiaban todo lo que miraban que sucedía, dijo que aparecería en el diario de esa tarde para informar del por que se había retrasado el festival. Después Yuyuko-san se comió a Mystia que andaba con su puesto de anguilas, y como misteriosamente se habían robado su mercancía y como Yuyuko-san tenia mucha hambre se metió a Mystia en la boca y la devoro, así que estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde sacando a Mystia de allí dentro, y Youmu se ponía frente a nosotras que no tocáramos a su ama y cuando le explicamos lo que sucedió se puso a regañar a Yuyuko-san.

Decía todo eso tan rápido que apenas captaba lo que decía, mientras iba descendiendo de su escoba y se paraba frente a mí, se la colocaba de modo que parecía que traía un arma.

-Oh ¿Estabas tomando el tè, Alice-chan? Perdona por venir tan tarde, pero no querías que pensara que lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres hacer alguna otra cosa? ¡Ya se! ¿Que te parece ir de paseo en mi escoba? Es muy genial te sentirás muy libre ¡¡ven vamos!!- dijo Kirisame

-¿Eh? Amm No creo que sea… buena idea.- Conteste tímidamente.

- Pero de verdad será muy divertido. Venga vamos, inténtalo al menos.-

-Emm no, hoy no al menos.-

-Oh eso significa que otro día si podrías ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡¡¡Es una promesa!!! Cogio de nuevo y entrelazo nuestros dedos índices.

-¡Es una promesa, y son promesas del dedo chiquito así que no se pueden romper Alice-chan!-

¿Que haces cuando una persona te sonríe tan dulcemente y con un brillo extraño en los ojos…?

-Es una promesa- asentí

-¡Wiii que alegría! Bueno entonces si no quieres ir a volar conmigo, quieres tomar el tè? Es media noche es el mejor momento para hacerlo.-

-Amm… claro, yo… ahora mismo estaba…-

-¿Oh tomabas el té? ¿Te interrumpo? si quieres me voy. Mañana sin falta vendré por ti para ir al festival. Me voy por ahora no quiero molestarte así que ad…

-¡Espera!... grite repentinamente.

Ni siquiera se por que lo hice pero no quería que se fuera, extrañamente y aunque yo misma no lo aceptaba, había estado deseando que ella viniera toda la tarde para ir a esa cosa que ella quería de la cual no tenia una idea de que iba.

-¿ah? Dime Alice-chan-

-Este… yo… emm…- ¿Que hacer? No quiero quedar como una boba, si de por si ya lo he hecho gritando de este modo. No quiero que se quede. Pero desearía que lo hiciera por que ella quiere, ahora parece que la obligue. ¡Ay no se que hacer!

-¡Ah! Este libro no es de aquí, ¡eh! No, no, yo lo traje de… la biblioteca de Patchouilli, pero si quieres te lo dejo.

Ay no entendiste ¿verdad Kirisame? Demonios, por que no puedo decir otra cosa ya

-Bueno nos vemos Alice-chan ¡cuídate! Hasta mañana sin falta.

Y entonces se fue.

Creo que ese grito, pudo haberla asustado. Por eso se fue. Que duro es decir lo que quieres cuando una persona te interesa. A mi simplemente las palabras no se me dan. Además hay muchísima vida por delante, soy casi eterna. Ya abra otra oportunidad.

Yo realmente rara vez duermo, si no es por esas pastillas no lo haría. Esta noche me recline sobre mi silla y … me quede dormida.

Y soñé y soñé muchas cosas. Shangai y Mourai siempre a mi lado. Caminábamos por el bosque, en una hermosa luna llena, había flores en cerezo y descendían poco a poco. Eran como un poema en la naturaleza.

Y entonces la vi.

De pie como siempre con esa sonrisa extraña que a mi siempre…

Doki doki doki doki

Mas acelerado, mas fuerte simplemente me atonta muchísimo su presencia.

Cada día esta emoción va creciendo. Mi corazón pierde el control. No puedo ya evitarlo y me extrañamente esto… me entristece.

En ese sueño ella se acerca a mí, con su hermosa mirada… ¿hermosa? No, no es hermosa. La cosa era que camino a donde estaba yo. Cabe decir que yo estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba ella. Yo la observaba desde otro árbol, detrás de el, solo asomaba un poco mi cabeza y me tornaba a esconder. Ella cogió mi mano y… desperté.

¡DESPERTE!

-Ash, ¡¡¡Por que en lo más emocionante me pasa esto!!!

Cogí 5 pastillas más y me las tome de golpe y me las tome. Antes de quedar dormida pude observar como el sol iba apareciendo y mis ojos cerrando. Y note… como ella entraba a escondidas por la ventana de mi casa. ¡Oh no! Siempre cuidaba cuando entraba a mi casa que no se llevara mi grimorio. Ay esta vez estaré dormida, y si se lo lleva,

-Ay no…

Y simplemente me rendí al dios Morfeo. Caí profundamente dormida.

No se cuanto abre dormido, pero sin duda fue un sueño maravilloso.

Quería continuar en aquella parte donde cogía mi mano y caminaba conmigo. Aquella sensación no se como describirla, sentía aquella calidez que desprendía llenar del todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mucha paz. Y un sentimiento que no podría definir que es pero sin duda… era agradable.

Pero…

Como siempre…

Algo interrumpió.

Algo me sacudía toda donde estaba dormida. Escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos.

-Alice-chan. Vamos, despierta. Alice-chan es hora.- decía esa voz molesta

-¿mmm?- Gruñí

-Venga, venga a despertar, mira que dormiste en ese sillón, se ve cómodo pero es mejor la cama. Bueno vamos, el festival esta a punto de comenzar.

-Eh, pero yo aun no estoy lista.-

-No pasa nada. Yo también vengo de estar entrenando un poco, así que, nada, nada. –

Llegamos al dichoso lugar ese donde tanto alboroto había, el templo Hakurei. Había una chica con traje rojo y blanco, que también traía un enorme moño rojo. Marisa llego sobre ella y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras la chica le ponía un pergamino en la frente y gritaba unas cuantas cosas, a lo que Marisa se quitaba el pergamino y se lo lanzaba por la cara. Era un poco gracioso, tal vez, si no es por que me sentía ajena a todo eso.

También había una chica con un globo flotando en el aire, ella vestía de vestido verde y blanco, tenia el cabello cortó y blanco estaba a un lado de otra señora con traje verde azuloso de cabellos rosas, que por cierto devoraba todo cuanto miraba. Otra más allá estaba en un puesto de comida, tenía alitas de ave color entre café y rosado, un traje café con holanes muy bonito, ella atendía ese puesto de comida. A lo lejos miraba llegar una chica también que tenia muchas colas y estaba acompañada de una niña que tenía orejas de gatito. Y de la nada apareció otra, de entre el aire simplemente se hizo una abertura y salió una mujer, que por cierto se unión a la de cabello rosa y saco una botella, a la cual llego otra chica de ¿cuernos? Y se pusieron a beber alegremente.

Yo por mi parte estaba casi en la entrada por los arboles observando todo el jaleo que se había formado. Y de pronto ¡BOM! Una explosión en el cielo. Y se formo una gran flor de entre la noche llena de luces y colores. Después otra y otra.

Y allí estaba yo, sola observando aquellas flores de luces. Mientras, Kirisame, estaba con las otras personas. Ella había olvidado que yo estaba allí.

Entonces ¿para que diantres me había traído, si me iba a dejar sola?

Cuando menos lo espere, algo detrás me empujaba por la espalda para salir detrás del árbol donde estaba.

Era ella, Kirisame que había salido no se de donde y me movía de mi lugar.

-Alice-chan de allí no se ve bien los fuegos artificiales, ven acá.-

La noche siguió transcurriendo y yo me dirigí poco a esas personas.

-Tu eres la chica que vive cerca de Marisa en el bosque, ¿cierto?- pregunto la chica del gran moño rojo. –Bueno soy la única y la más grande sacerdotisa de Gensokyo, soy la maravillosa Reimu Hakurei. Ah y por cierto, el festival no es gratis. Así que ¿podrías darnos una donación?

No entendía a que se refería, pero vi como colocaba una pequeña cajita frente a mí.

-Reimu, no molestes. ¡Yo te di la donación de las dos!

-Marisa, eso apenas es la donación de ayer. Recuerden chicas, todos los días deben dar donaciones al templo para tenerlo en optimas condiciones. Además que ¡harían sin mi! Soy la única sacerdotisa y deben tener confianza en mí.-

-Aish, no, ya te di ayer también. Mejor ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias por todo. Vamos Alice-chan volvamos al bosque.-

-¡Hey! No corras Marisa. Un momento, no encuentro mi bufanda roja de la suerte. ¡¡¡Ah marisa del mal te robaste mi bufanda!!!

Y entonces ella empezó a correr y yo la seguí, si bien no corriendo caminaba tras de ella.

La luna era grande, y empezaba a hacer un poco de frio, así que de entre sus bolsillos saco una bufanda roja y se la coloco. No hacia combinación con el negro y blanco que traía, pero ella se la puso.

-Mira tú ni te preocupes, Reimu siempre es así, esta obsesionada con las donaciones al templo, si bien es cierto que ella nos ayuda mucho, pero a veces es tan molestas que…

Mientras le escuchaba sentí un poco de frio así que para calmarlo un poco junte mis manos y eche un poco de aire sobre ellas.

Marisa volteo un poco y me observo haciendo aquello.

Y entonces volvió a hacer eso…

-Alice-chan, si tienes frio, ven, si vamos cogidas de las manos sentirás menos frio.- y extendió mi mano tomando la mía.

Ya, yo no quería eso. Eso de por si a mi me ponía muy nerviosa. Ahora caminar todo el trayecto cogida de su mano. No, eso no. Eso no.

-¡¡No!! Yo, yo ¡te odio.- dije sin mas.

Y el silencio inquieto estuvo un instante. Y entonces ella sin mas.

-Lo siento, Alice.-

Cogió su escoba y se fue.

Lo único que pude hacer es verla volar. Mirar como iba lejos de mí. Observaba como parecía que iba volando hacia la luna.

Continúe mi trayecto a casa. En cuestión de minutos estuve de nuevo allí. Cerré la puerta de nuevo. Con la esperanza de que nunca jamás volver a ver a esa niña de ojos dorados.

¿Que es esto?

¿Porque mi corazón ahora se siente mucho mas vacio? ¿Por qué late tan lento cuando esa niña con esta conmigo? ¿Por qué siento que me podría ir de este mundo… si ella no esta conmigo?

¿Por que… la extraño?


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo ya mas de 10 años viviendo en este bosque, bueno es mas tiempo pero cuento a partir de que ella irrumpió en mi casa. Han pasado varias aventuras, como aquella de la noche Imperecible. Solo debo contarles brevemente. Que después de esa batalla algo en mi cambio. Un cambio grande y que puso de cabeza mi completa existencia.

~Ano hino futari wa mou inai~

En el tiempo que llevo ya viviendo en Gensonkyo he notado una particularidad muy notable. Les encantan las fiestas y los festivales. Debo decir que fue lindo esas luces de colores… sin embargo aquel incidente al finalizar el evento me tenia un poco no se como decirlo…

Recuerdo la mirada de Kirisame, sentir que algo dentro de mi se partió, bueno mas que nada fue como su lo hubiesen apretado muy fuerte… pero aunque deseaba con toda mi fuerza decir algo, mi voz se mantuvo sin emitir un solo sonido.

Me acosté en mi cama sin ningún deseo de seguir respirando.

-Es mejor así ¿verdad Shangai?

Y Shangai llego hasta donde me encontraba y cogió la marioneta que ella me había regalado.

La sostuve en con mis brazos extendidos hacia el techo y la miraba. Este pedazo de trapo maltratado transmitía tanta energía, es como si parte de su esencia estuviera dentro, pero, no tenia vida como Shangai.

Lo mas que pude a hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte contra mi, sentir alguna vez esa energía dentro de mi, y que inundara mi frio y triste corazón, el cual lloraba ahora que sabia, la había alejado de mi.

Pasaron unos meses sin que Reisen apareciera por mi casa, me había acostumbrado al menos a ver a una persona acercarse y me diera mis pastillas. Las cuales las necesitaba aun más. Reisen me había dicho que se había cambiado la formula de acuerdo a mi necesidades. Ni siquiera, yo sabia cuales eran, ¿Cómo diablos ellas lo sabían?

Bueno el caso es que sin ella y sin ellas, realmente me sentía bastante mal, sin ánimos. ¿Que si comía? ¿Eso que es? Tenia ya meses sin hacerlo. Ni siquiera me había parado de mi cama mas que a las cosas estrictamente necesarias. Y aun así me entere de una noticia que me dejo un tanto… incomoda.

Corría el rumor que en la mansión Eisen estaban sucediendo un par de cosas raras. Me imagine que ese entonces seria el motivo por el cual los llegados de la luna se habían desaparecido tanto.

Una noche mientras observaba la luna, note que no era la luna que conocíamos, si no que era… ¿falsa? Como era esto posible, alguien había cambiado la luna.

Y ¿a mi que? Por mi que se abra un agujero negro y se trague todo.

Pasado mucho tiempo, me entere de otro de los festivales de Gensonkyo, era algo del Festival de la cosecha lunar.

Varios Youkai habían notado ya el cambio de la luna, y entonces se disponían a ir de investigación.

Yo no se que les da por ser tan entrometidos.

Irían en equipos formados por un Youkai y un humano, según tenía informes de Shangai a quien siempre mandaba últimamente a investigar los alrededores. Reimu la sacerdotisa fue con Yukari-san. Remilia la vampira de la mansión escarlata fue con Sakuya su ama de llaves. La chica fantasma Youmu fue con su ama Yuyuko-san… pero y Kirisame?

La tarea era muy sencilla, se tenía que congelar la noche y dedicarse a buscar la luna real para este festival y colocarla en su lugar.

Envié a Shangai a que me informara que si había algún problema.

En todo el día no recibí ninguna noticia alarmante. Sabía que estaban dentro de los territorios de las chicas que provenían de la luna, en Eisein. Eran seres peligrosos, su princesa Kaguya tenía un muy mal humor, y si se acercaba gente por esos rumbos enviaba a varias de sus subordinadas para atacarles.

Mirar por la ventana se estaba haciendo otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos, solo estar sentada cerca de ella y observar la noche, las estrellas y la luna falsa que ahora estaba.

De pronto Shangai me envió un aviso. Kirisame estaba en peligro. Había llegado hasta la habitación de Kaguya-sama y estaban en una batalla. Se decía que una de sus guardianas era Reisen y que tenia una técnica en la que podría volver loco a las personas con solo una mirada, y provocar que se matara a si misma la persona.

Yo no se de donde saque fuerza pero me puse en vuelo hacia donde estaba ella, Reisen la conejita que conocí en Gensonkyo se encontraba atacando a Kirisame, le mire de reojo y note su mirada endemoniada, ojos rojos y a punto de lanzar su ataque directo a…

-¡¡Marisa!!- grité sin mas.

Me atravesé entre aquel ataque y Marisa. Le mire fugazmente, ella interpreto mi pensamiento y juntas lanzamos un ataque que fue devastador.

Reisen derrotada junto a su princesa Kaguya quien después nos solicito un par de pruebas, asimismo matar a su acérrima rival Mouko quien resulto ser inmortal después de una cruel batalla. Así que solo le dimos una tunda y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a casa, Marisa estaba herida y tenia su traje completamente destrozado.

-Etto, Kirisa…- y fui interrumpida

-Un momento Alice-chan, tu, me llamaste por mi nombre cuando el ataque de Reisen ¿no? Dime Marisa, me gusto que me dijeras así, por favor, dime Marisa de ahora en adelante.

-etto… pero…- suspire profundamente y asentí -umm…-

Yo no se por que me dio mucha desesperación cuando vi que la iban a atacar, es que ella es mi rival, yo debo derrotarla, y al tiempo no quiero que nadie mas la toque, si es eso, solamente eso, que yo la derrotare.

-Bueno, ahora si dime Alice-chan, que es lo ¿que me decías?-

-Marisa, quería pedirte que me te quedaras a descansar y así poder reparar tus ropas…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedes hacerlo? De hecho solo me gustaría que repararas mi sombrero, ya que es una herencia de mi madre.-

-Si, claro esta bien.- dije tímidamente con miedo a una negativa.

-Si por favor, lo reparas ¡¡que bien!! ¿Que tengo que hacer?-

-Pues si te lo quitas y me lo das podría servir ¿sabes?-

¿Que había sido ese comentario? Es que yo acaso estaba…

Y empezó a reír muy fuerte. No entendía esa reacción. Simplemente empezó a reír mucho.

-¡¡¡Que felicidad!!! ¡¡Alice-chan acaba de bromear conmigo!! Esto tengo que contárselo a todas, Alice-chan toma y mil gracias- se quito el sombrero rápidamente y me lo dio.

Oh dios esto estaba peor de lo que pensé, es que acaso ¿nunca lo había reparado?

-Lo siento si esta tan maltratado, me gusta andar vagando por todos lados y los arboles, bueno tu sabes uno camina como espíritu libre y los arboles se atraviesan- mientras decía esto se rascaba la cabeza y se ponía muy sonrojada. Y claro eso hizo que yo me sonrojara más.

-Puedes sentarte o ponerte a ver mi biblioteca mientras Marisa, no tardare mucho tiempo-respondí mientras sacaba mis hilos y demás artículos.

-Claro, gracias Alice-chan-

Y mientras zurcía ese artículo pensaba, la admiraba…

Esa chica era algo diferente a bueno, algo que jamás imagine, ella es completamente lo contrario a mi, y sin embargo es lo mas parecido que existe a mi persona también. Sus ojos dorados, su larga cabellera del mismo color. Recordé aquella muñeca que me había regalado. Ese día cuando me la obsequio, note como el cabello de esa figura era real, era realmente cabello de Marisa. ¿Porque habrá hecho aquello?

-¡Oh! ¡Alice-chan, reparaste la muñeca que te regale también!

Oh… no… lo había olvidado. Aquella figura estaba exactamente en la cabecera de mi cama.

Sabes, era muy extraño, pero desde que ella me dio esa marioneta, mientras ella estuviera encima de mi cabecera yo dormía y soñaba plácidamente con Marisa, supongo por que algún hechizo puso para lograr eso.

-Vaya ahora si que se ve hermosa. Ya se, aun no acabas con eso ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? No, aun no. Esta más dañado de lo que pensé.-

-Perfecto, ¡ahora regreso!-

¿Perfecto?

-Oi espera, pero lo terminare pronto.-

Y sin mas, Marisa salió volando de nuevo con rumbo desconocido.

El sombrero quedo listo como le había dicho, en un par de horas, pero ella no volvía.

Y de nuevo volvió a dar más de la media noche y me quede con el sombrero en la mano, mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Esperando a que volviera? No, ¡jamás! Solo era una costumbre mia el estar observando. Si… costumbre.

-¡¡ALICE-CHAN!!

Y como un fantasma apareció de la nada por la ventana, provocando claro esta que diera un salto de mi silla al suelo sin más por la sorpresa que me dio.

-¡¡¡Ah, lo siento Alice-chan!!! No fue mi intención asustarte. Lo siento, lo siento.-

-¿Eh? Ah, no, este, fui yo que estaba… distraída.- respondí muy sonrojada.

Marisa se quedo observándome desde la ventana, recargo sus codos en el marco y sonreía. Y empezó a decir.

-Se que sonara ridículo, pero creo que te gusto lo que te regale, así que pensé en darte otra muñequita.-

Al decir esto saco de nuevo de su bolsa otra figurita. Pero esta vez… se parecía a…

-Se que no es ni la mitad de bonita que tu pero, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Toma.-

Así es, era una muñequita con un vestido como el mío, cabello corto… ¿de ella otra vez?

La cogí, debo decir que estaba un poco mejor hecha que la anterior pero, cuando roce sus dedos, sentí una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, un shock que casi me detiene el corazón, además, las banditas en sus dedos, significaban que se había estado lastimando mientras las hacia.

Sin saberlo Marisa poco a poco no solo se había estado robando mis libros. También algo muy valioso para mí. Algo que sin duda. Al fin me había dado cuenta.

-Ah es verdad Alice-chan, sabes… hay algo que pasara dentro de un par de días. Un evento extraordinario que ocurre solo cada 400 años ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Solas tú y yo.


	5. Chapter 45

Como sentirte despues de un rechazo… ¿que haces? Alice-chan es una chica a la que tengo gran confianza y a la que deseo con todas mis fuerzas acercarme. Ya antes habia tomado su mano y nunca me habia dicho nada. ¿Por qué me rechazo? Y yo ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

Touhou Project y todos sus personajes es creación del maestro ZUN

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no esta más aquí

Capitulo 4.5 este capitulo se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que Alice esta deprimida en su casa.

Ella claramente me dijo –TE ODIO- por que me di cuenta hasta hoy.

Yo la paso muy bien con Alice-chan, conversamos mucho tiempo sobre magia y de muchas cosas mas. Me gusta estar con ella. Es un sentimiento que no he tenido con nadie desde que llegue a Gensonkyo. Es como si ella representara todo lo contrario a mi, pero complementándome.

La verdad no me siento con muchos ánimos. No se que hacer. Lo más que me dan ganas es estar literalmente sobre la vitrina de la tienda y no hacer nada.

Ah si, no me he presentando ¿verdad? Yo soy Marisa Kirisiame una maga de primera categoría aprendiz de la genial Mima. Ella es un fantasma que de principio es verdad me uso para vengarse de la Sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei, Reimu. Pero después de un tiempo, me tomo como su verdadera discípula y todo quedo arreglado. Yo pues tengo una tienda de artículos mágicos. Vivo en medio del bosque muy cerca de Alice Margatroid… Alice…

Yo realmente no se que hacer.

Salir a caminar al bosque es bueno, me dará ideas nuevas para acercarme a Alice-chan. He hablado con tanta gente en Gensokyo pero ella es algo especial definitivamente.

-Arsh. Iré a visitar a Reimu.-

Tome mi escoba y me puse rumbo al templo Hakurei. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a una Reimu sentada en su jardín dentro de su casa pero bueno, no era sentada precisamente estaba entre tirada y sentada.

-Reimu, y ora tu, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Argh, eres tu Marisa, no molestes.- y giro de su posición boca abajo.

-Venga Reimu, ¿que tienes? ¿Que te pasa?

-Bruyhas kjsdas opiew qfsadas- y empezó a gritar como poseída mientras pataleaba.

-Date la vuelta y habla bien, que no te entendí nada.- dije

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡saldkasdl aksdjkl!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ay por kamisama, pero que le pasa a esta mujer.-

Me acerque y le de di un puntapié ligero en el estomago para girarla y que estuviera ahora acostada pero con la mirada enfrente.

-Ahora si, dime ¿que te pasa?-

-Mira el periódico.- Reimu se arrastro como gusano a una esquina y cogió el "Bumbunmaru news" el periódico de Gensonkyo que Aya publicaba, entrevistaba, fotografiaba y que Momiji le auxiliaba a repartirlo y a buscar mas noticias.

-¿Vaya que tiene? – y entonces vi la noticia por la que la pequeña Reimu estaba tan deprimida. –Así que se a abierto un nuevo templo por aquí cerca, Sanae es la Sacerdotiza de… mmm no me parece la gran cosa.-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE NO ES GRAN COSA!!!!??? PERO COMO DICES ESO QUE NO SABES QUE YO ERA LA UNICA SACERDOTIZA ASI QUE SOLO TENIAN QUE VENIR CONMIGO PARA CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE LES OFRECIERA Y PEDIR FAVORES EN MI TEMPLO Y DEJARME DONACIONES. AHORA LAS COMPARTIRE, ES INJUSTO, ES INJUSTO!!- se dio la vuelta y seguía pataleando en el piso.

-umm, creo que entonces, sigue gritando feliz. Te veo luego.- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar con mi escoba a un costado.

-NO ESPERA MARISA A DONDE VAS, TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO, ESTO ES UNA TRAJEDIA…. ¿Marisa? ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

Y me aleje volando rápidamente mientras escuchaba sendos gritos que venían del templo.

Era mejor estar en casa, no valía la pena ni salir. Realmente era extraño sentirme de este modo, no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Deje la escoba cerca de la puerta como de costumbre, la puerta de atrás era mejor idea entrar por allí, si miraban que abría la tienda seguro entrarían clientes y hoy no me siento con ánimos.

Fui a desvestirme y ponerme el pijama.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos intentando soñar y creer que había sido un sueño todo esto.

Y la primera imagen que vi fue a ella. Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro en batalla, desde que la vi me pareció una chica muy linda, tendría yo unos… Bueno mi edad no importa, ella parecía como de unos 10 años, luchaba por su Shin quien había llevado a muchos Yokais en una promoción de viaje pagado a Gensonkyo, totalmente absurdo pero que se le va a hacer.

Definitivamente el sueño no vendría a mí. Fui a prepárame un poción mágica para dormir y claro aquella sustancia que hacia que en mi organismo el tiempo pasara mucho mas lento y con ello conservar aun mas mi juventud.

Los días siguieron pasando y ella no aparecía, pensé en yo ir a buscarla pero no se, de verdad que no me sentía con algo de intensidad. Si tan solo tuviera oportunidad de…

-¿TIIN TOOOON, MARISA SE PUEDE?- dijo una chica con alas negras y con un sombrerito rojo en la cabeza.

-A que no sabes, habrá una lluvia de estrellas en un par de dias y haremos un festival para celebrarlo, además invitaremos a la nueva sacerdotisa. Se que Reimu hará berrinche pero que importa, hay que divertimos y pasarla en gran… - y de pronto se quedo callada, parecía un perico con cuerda.

Si hubiera echo una toma a mi primero, habría notado que estaba completamente acostada en el escaparate de la tienda. Abrí por que tengo que hacerlo, pero la verdad ni ganas.

-¿uh? ¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta Aya? Levante los ojos apenas para verla.

-Mmm, me habías preguntado la otra vez cuando seria la próxima lluvia de estrellas, pues por eso apenas supe vine a informarte, pero parece que no estas de buenos ánimos ¿verdad?

-La verdad, es que no. Algo paso con Alice hace unos días.- volví a sumir la cabeza en el escaparate.

-Vamos Marisa, nunca te has caído, ¿que es lo haces siempre cuando estas triste?- Dijo Aya mientras se acercaba a mi con el diario y lo dejaba a un lado de mi.

-Esta es una oportunidad, además búscala, tal vez ella quiera disculparse o solo verte y ella es tan tímida, nunca te has tirado. Venga, ánimo y arriba Marisa, no se ha muerto ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando menos lo pensé, Aya estaba ya en mi espalda y me había levantando de una patada en el trasero que dicho sea de paso me levanto estrellándome de cara con el escaparate y me había lanzado a rodar hasta la puerta.

-¡¡OYEEEEE QUE TE PASA!!! – Voltee rápidamente para poder darle un catorrazo pero, estoy hablando de una Tengu, son mas rápidos que la luz, así que mientras se difuminaba la estela de humo del cuerpo de Aya, pensé.

-Tiene razón. Debo ir a buscarle y decirle todo, las cosas se resuelven hablando después de todo. Mañana iré a buscarle.-

Pero el destino es muy curioso, antes de yo poder hacer un movimiento para aquello, Aya vino alarmada con una noticia. La luna habia sido secuestrada, habían formado varias unos equipos para ir a investigar aquello hacia el territorio de Ensein.

Reimu iría con Yukari-san

Yuyuko-san con Youmu

Remilia con Sakuya

Y ¿yo…?

Por que bueno siempre he ido a ese tipo de investigaciones, solo que no sabia a quien invitar, bueno más bien si que lo sabía pero, tenía miedo un poco de ir a preguntar. Así que en lo que me desidia preferí lanzarme a la aventura.

Total nada se pierde.

La verdad, la batalla fue algo difícil y dura, pero logre llegar casi al trono de la Princesa Kaguya de la Luna. Hasta donde apareció Reisen, aquella chica con orejas de conejo que visitaba tanto a Alice.

Así que era una de las protectoras de la princesa.

Reisen tiene una técnica especial de la cual estoy enterada. Con sus ojos rojos puede crear locura en una persona y que se mate a si misma.

Pero ¿de que me preocupo? Estoy lo bastante loca para que me afecte del todo.

Y cuando menos lo pensé y estaba a punto de recibir aquel famoso ataque, de la nada apareció ella frente a mi.

-¡¡Marisa!!-

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que ella había aparecido frente a mí. Me miro apenas un par de segundos y nos dispusimos a lanzar un ataque devastador.

Después de todo aquello y salir ilesas, bueno casi, mi traje quedo completamente destrozado.

Ella se ofreció gentilmente a zurcirlo.

-Kirisa…- Ah quería decirme por mi apellido, eso si que no, me habia llamado Marisa y asi quería que siguiera.

-Un momento Alice-chan, tu, me llamaste por mi nombre cuando el ataque de Reisen ¿no? Dime Marisa, me gusto que me dijeras así, por favor, dime Marisa de ahora en adelante.

-etto… pero… umm…-

Me puse a vagar por su casa a ver que miraba y encontraba… algún libro perdido que estuviera por allí no caería mal.

El ambiente con Alice era muy bueno para decirle lo que iba a pasar, y también hablar ¿de aquello?

Y de pronto vi aquella figurita que le había regalado parecida a mí.

El día que quise regalarle esa figurita, me acaba de cortar un poco el pelo y como no me gusta tirarlo, cogí un poco y lo puse a la marioneta.

No soy buena haciendo ese tipo de manualidades, la verdad a mi lo que mas se me da es la magia. Era mas fácil hacer una marioneta con magia, pero quería dársela hecha por mi. Le había cogido practica así que pensé en hacerle una, pero ahora parecida a ella, en agradecimiento de que me estaba arreglando mis ropas.

Sali volando sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, el tiempo apremia y quería darme prisa.

Regrese rápidamente para dársela. Definitivamente había quedado mejor que la anterior, ¡seguro le gustara!

Claro me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba y pensé que estaría dormida, cuál fue mi sorpresa asomarme por su ventana que estaba allí aunque viendo al cielo.

-¡¡ALICE-CHAN!!

Y claro con un saludo de la nada salió volando de la silla en un terrible susto.

No había querido asustarla, ella es muy sensible y después de la situación que había pasado lo último que deseaba era que en verdad me odiara, tal parecía que todo había quedado resuelto en aquella mansión de la luna. Por mi parte yo estaba feliz de que me hubiese hablado por mi nombre y bueno el hecho de aparecer de la nada y ayudarme es algo que creo jamás olvidare en mi vida.

Alguna forma de agradecimiento, cariño, esperanza y amistad ocultaba aquella ultima muñeca que le entregaba… claro tenia forma de ella.

Y como siempre mi cabello es muy largo así que al cortarlo sobra mucho, una excelente escusa para poner algo muy personal en aquella marioneta.

-Se que sonara ridículo, pero creo que te gusto lo que te regale, así que pensé en darte otra muñequita.-

Acostumbraba a guardar todo en mi delantal, es práctico, aunque a veces me queda pequeño con todos aquellos tesoros que encuentro por todos lados dentro del bosque. Si a veces tenían nombre de propietarios claro… pero si esta en el suelo es de quien se lo encuentra.

Me había costado algo de trabajo, me pique muchas veces los dedos. Quien pensaría que hacer algo asi es tan complicado. Digo he creado una poción para que el tiempo transcurra más lento cuando duermo y no poder hacer una pequeña marioneta seria un insulto para una maga de primera categoría como yo.

Al entregarla la expresión de Alice-chan no tenía una palabra para describirla. Es una chica tan rara y tan poco expresiva, pero yo sé que ella sonrió desde lo mas profundó.

Entre de nuevo para continuar con lo de mi sombrero, el cual me entrego como si fuera nuevo y pensar que nunca lo había sido.

Yo digo que mi madre me lo heredo aunque a ciencia cierta no estoy muy enterada de ellos, se que viven en la aldea de los humanos… y nada mas. De cualquier manera no me interesa, yo soy una maga, la más grande, genial y seré inmortal.

Mientras pensaba todo esto mire dentro del sombrero el periódico que Aya me había mostrado con lo que desde hacia días tenia enterado que pasaría y quería saber el dia exacto para verlo con Alice.

-Ah es verdad Alice-chan, sabes… hay algo que pasara dentro de un par de días. Un evento extraordinario que ocurre solo cada 400 años ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Solas tú y yo.

Se lo dije tal cual… solas… realmente ¿aceptaría?

Fin de la parte cuarta punto cinco.


	6. Chapter 5

Hay una fecha en la que muchas personas demuestran su cariño hacia otra persona con obsequios, específicamente con chocolate. Marisa venia mucho mas por mi y me sacaba. Ya se no soy perro, aunque si ella me pidiera que me pusiera un collar y una plaquita. Yo me dejaría… o ¿tal vez no?

Touhou Project y todos sus personajes es creación del maestro ZUN

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no esta más aquí

Capitulo 5.0

Amaba las caminatas nocturnas que solíamos tener, nos podía amanecer y seguíamos caminando. Ella recolectaba hongos de todo tipo, tenía cierta preferencia por hongos venenosos… que según utilizaba en un brebaje que después me platicaba era para sus investigaciones sobre la inmortalidad, que ello la haría diferente de las humanas normales…

-Ser la mejor maga de la historia y preservarme eternamente joven, no como las brujas de los cuentos que hay en el mundo de los humanos.-

Ese era su más grande sueño, por ello vestía dijo, como las magas que había visto ilustradas en sus libros humanos, para que supiera que era una bruja, ya que era el típico vestuario de ellas.

De igual forma íbamos mucho a visitar una mansión de vampiros, la mansión escarlata. Allí se encontraban Remilia y Flan quienes eran las amas del lugar, también Meirin la protectora, Sakuya quien era humana y fungía como ama de llaves principal, Pachoulli la bibliotecaria quien apenas miraba a Marisa llegar se escondía y cerraba la puerta.

Si bien no entable amistad con ninguna de ellas, Sakuya la ama de llaves era la más amble de todas, seria por su naturaleza humana, imagino que por ello Marisa también es asi. Me invito visitarle cuando deseara y cocinar con ella, sus amas son muy estrictas, pero le tienen gran cariño así que en su tiempo libre puede disponer de la mansión como le plasca, aunque generalmente se la pasa haciendo más comida para la hora del té y beberlo con ellas.

Momiji la asistente de Aya Shimenmaru les estaba mostrando la noticia de la próxima lluvia de estrellas, estaba solo a 2 días del acontecimiento, asi que la noticia estaba en boca de todos.

Y Marisa ya me había invitado a mi y solo a mi a ese día… realmente lo esperaba con mucha ansiedad, pero no quería llegar con las manos vacías…

Aprovechando la invitación que Sakuya me había hecho, fui a la mansión escarlata.

Mi sorpresa al entrar fue encontrarme a Meirin completamente dormida con un letrero de "FAVOR DE NO DESPERTAR, ESTOY EN MI SIESTA. GRACIAS" Así que entre muy despacito dentro del portón hacia la mansión.

Al tocar la puerta, Sayuka me abrió.

-Sea bienvenida a la Mansión Escarlata. Pero su visita no me fue avisada, ¿como ha logrado esquivar a nuestra guardiana sin que se percatara de ello?

-Tenía un letrero de no molestar junto a ella, parece que esta dormida.

Apenas pude terminar de decir aquello cuando Sakuya Izayoi salto por los aires y lanzo una daga en la cabeza de Meirin.

-OYE DESPIERTAAAA QUE NO ES TU DESCANZO AUN!

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAO-

La guardiana salto por los aires lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra para caer de pie en una pose bastante extraña.

-SAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERO QUE HACES ASUSTANDOME ASI, QUE NO VEZ QUE SI HUBIERAN SIDO LAS SEÑORITAS LAS PUDE HABER LASTIMADO?

-… dedícate a cuidar la entrada, no presentaste a la señorita Margatroid y no pude darle la bienvenida adecuada, así que procura estar más alerta ¿quieres?

-Hai, Hai, pero no vuelvas a lanzarme tus cuchillos, duele…

-Adelante señorita Margatroid-

Mientras Sakuya se daba la vuelta para entrar de lleno en la Mansion pude observar de reojo como Meirin se volvía a sentar y de nuevo se quedaba profundamente dormida.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?

Apenas alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Oiiii, Remilia!-

-Bienvenida Srita. Sacerdotiza-

-Oh, Hola Sakuya-chan, ¿podrías hablarle a tu ama?-

-Desgraciadamente por el momento mi ama se encuentra de viaje, con el próximo evento de lluvia de estrellas prefirió viajar a un lugar con menos luz, volverá en un par de días.-

-Oh pues, ella se lo pierde, de igual forma, toma. Es una invitación para el festival de las estrellas, así pueden asistir los que gusten de esta mansión claro con una pequeña donación que puedan hacernos llegar-

-Muchas gracias Srita. Sacerdotisa, se lo hare llegar a Patchouli, Meirin y a la señorita Flander, a ella si le agradan mucho este tipo de eventos. Por cierto, ¿cómo es posible que entrara sin haber sido presentada?-

-China está profundamente dormida en la entrada…

Al decir aquello Sakuya salió corriendo de la mansión sacando varios cuchillos…

-Oh no había notado que estaba ella, Hola soy Reimu Hasekura la más grande sacerdotisa de todo Gensonkyo (aunque ya hay competencia dijo en voz muy baja) Y tu eres aquella niña que Marisa llevo al festival de verano. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo… eh… soy… Alice… Ma mar…gatroid.

-¿Por que eres tan tímida? Bueno no importa, entonces puedo ir a la cocina a preparar unas cosas que en casa no puedo hacer, SAKUYA USARE LA COCINA!! Bueno, adiós Alice.

Y se fue…

Tan mala suerte tengo, yo que iba a pedir la cocina para hacerle algo a Marisa, que había leído gustaba mucho dar en el mundo de los humanos y por eso quería dárselo, que mala suerte tenia hoy.

-¿La señorita sacerdotisa a donde fue? Preguntaba Sakura mientras se sacudía la tierra del delantal. No quiero imaginar lo que haya hecho con la guardiana de aquel lugar.

-Fue a la cocina dijo, necesitaba hacer algo.-

-Oh, y Srita. Margatroid, disculpe mis modales, cuando pregunte que se le ofrecía tuve que salir a reprender a nuestra guardiana, pero ahora sí, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Pues… yo quería perder su … cocina para hacer un cho.. chocolat…e- y allí murió mi voz junto con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Era eso, no se preocupe si le da pena porque la Srita. Sacerdotisa esta en la cocina principal, yo tengo mi lugar privado cuando estoy de descanso y es una cocina equipada de la misma manera, podrá estar tranquila allí.-

-Muchas gracias, es solo que… tampoco sé hacer…lo, entonces quería pedir su ayuda…-

-Oh, pues no se preocupe, yo le ayudare a preparar el mejor chocolate para la Srita Maga.- Y me giño el ojo

-¡EHHHHHHHHH!

Fin del capitulo cinco


	7. Chapter 6

Hoy es la noche… la noche que en mi mente había aguardado por varias semanas… hoy Alice y yo estaremos en una lluvia de estrellas, solas… y ya tengo pensado lo que dire …

Esta noche le pediré a Alice….

Touhou Project y todos sus personajes es creación del maestro ZUN

~Ano hi no futari wa mou inai~

La pareja de aquel día no está más aquí

Capitulo 6.0

El día señalado había llegado caminaba por el bosque, esta vez no evitando la parte donde se que va a su casa y curiosamente note algo que sin duda hasta el día de hoy no me había percatado.

Hay un camino directo a su casa desde la mía, era curioso, tengo tanto viendo aquí y hasta este día supe que existía, es como si un pasadizo secreto mágico se hubiera hecho.

Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, aunque no lo pareciera había arreglado mi ropa, aunque Reimu se riera. Bah ella que sabe.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y SEGÚN TU ESTAS ARREGLADA? SI TRAES LOS MISMOS ARAPOS QUE SIEMPRE JAJAJAJAA-

Balbuseaba esa Reimu mientras rodaba por el tatami.

-Gracias por los ánimos, eh!

-Ay, Marisa es que, dios… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- seguía tirada de la risa con lagrimas ya en los ojos muy marcados.

-Esta bien, ya basta deja de reírte para mi es importante.-

-Mmm ¿será que haces eso por aquella Youkai?

-Ah? Pues si, es un evento importante dentro del mundo de Gensonkyo y hay que estar presentable para la ocasión. Además invente una poción que me hace oler a flores de cerezo.

Apenas termine de decir aquello, y Reimu moría de la risa de nuevo.

-Un marimacho como tu oliendo a cerezos, seguro se marchitaran. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Si gracias, bueno nos vemos después.- termine de decir mientras me subía a mi escoba para apartarme de aquel lugar, sin embargo algo me detuvo.

-Espera, ¿traerás aquí a la Youkai a ver la lluvia de estrellas para el festival que se hará, ¿cierto?

-¿Festival? ¿Harás un festival? Pues la verdad creo que no, tengo planeado estar con Alice volando en mi escoba, y llevarla a un campo abierto para que le observemos mejor.

-Oye, oye ¿no te estás tomando demasiadas molestias con esa Youkai?

-¿Acaso estas celosa? Dije mirándola de reojo

Y para mi sorpresa Reimu se sonrojo fuertemente.

¿… no podía ser eso verdad?

-No, es solo que yo… bueno… tu… Marisa… yo…

-Reimu… que me estas queriendo decir… yo te estimo mucho como amiga, eres la mejor que tengo, hemos tenido muchas batallas y…

-Marisa no es eso, no pienses mal, yo también te quiero mucho como amiga, es solo que… hay una persona importante para mi y…

-Oh! Quisieras que esa persona estuviera contigo el día de la lluvia ¿cierto? Y por que no haces lo que yo, el día de hoy le diré mis sentimientos… se los daré a conocer, se lo quiero hasta gritar, siempre eh sido superficial con muchas cosas pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Marisa, tu… acaso tu… a esa Youkai? Pero tú eres humana.

-SOY UNA MAGA y seré inmortal así que no me preocupa eso. En todo caso lo que más me preocupa es lo que ella pueda sentir.

-Bueno al menos tienes una esperanza de vivir mucho tiempo, yo si soy solo una simple mortal con magia pero sigo siendo mortal. Y la persona que me agrada es una diosa… así que… -

Me dio mucha ternura ver los ojos con lagrimas de Reimu, algo para mi extremadamente raro, ella siempre se muestra tan fuerte, tan avara, tan despreocupada. Y el saber que tiene a alguien importante y que no se aventura a decirlo me rompía el corazón.

-No te rindas, así sea unos cuantos años, si eres feliz ella lo recordara y tu lo vivirás intensamente como si cada día fuera el ultimo. Vamos anímate-

Y le di una palmada en la espalda, aunque debo medir mas mi fuerza, porque o ella estaba demasiado frágil o yo era demasiado fuerte, salió volando por el corredor hasta aterrizar de cara en el césped.

-ERES UNA TONTAAA, LARGATE MEJOR!!!!!

-JAJAJA HAI, HAI PASALA BIEN EN EL FESTIVAL, Y RECUERDA ANIMOO!

Le gritaba mientras me iba elevando en la escoba.

Y regresando al presente mientras seguía camino a casa de Alice, que para mi sorpresa el destino parecía estar de mi lado.

Era Alice, venia caminando pensativa con su libro abrazada.

Ese condenado libro que tanto protege y no deja ni a sol ni sombra.

Saben es algo curioso, apenas la vi y la tristeza de borro de mi semblante, y una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar.

-¡Alice, Hola!- Wow, hacía tiempo que no decía su nombre con otro tipo de tono.

-Que alegría verte, ¿cómo has estado?- Me acerque a ella saludándole con la mano levantada.

Ella se quedo parada mirándome con asombro, tal vez lo último que esperaba era verme.

Note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y creo que dio un paso para atrás también mientras más me acercaba.

Agacho un poco la cabeza y en voz muy baja respondió.

-Hola, Marisa. Yo… he estado… bien… gracias. Etto… Mmm…

Casi me arranco las orejas para ponerlas mas cerca de ella porque no escuchaba, daba igual, me había dado mucho gusto verla y con eso me bastaba.

-¿Lista?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para irnos?

-¿A donde?

-¿No quieres?

-¿Que?

-¿Irnos?

-¿A dónde?

-¿… porque tenemos este dialogo?

-Esa no era la respuesta que seguía dijo mientras sonreía tapándose la boca con el libro.

Algo tenia esta niña que realmente me estaba robando el aliento cuando sonreía, eran pocas las veces que la llegaba a observar haciéndolo y me alegraba mucho ser parte de esa pequeña felicidad que podía brindarle.

-Ven- Le señale a donde tenía mi escoba recargada en un árbol.

-¿Oye, iremos en eso?

-¿Recuerdas que me habías prometido ir en escoba? Pues hoy es el día, veremos la lluvia de estrellas desde arriba. Claro iremos mientras volando a un lugar que quiero mostrarte si no te molesta.

-Creo… creo que… esta… bien…

Sujete su mano con temor a un nuevo rechazo, pero para mi sorpresa fue bien recibido, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un apretón suave en ella.

Nos pusimos en vuelo.

Apenas llevábamos medio camino recorrido cuando empezó a anochecer, con lo cual la lluvia de estrellas había iniciado.

Era realmente un espectáculo maravilloso, los colores, los brillos, pensar que mi ataque final se llama MASTER SPARK refleja miles de estrellas al ser lanzado, pero nunca había sentido esta calidez… sobre todo la calidez que sentía mi espalda donde Alice tenía sus manos puestas. Bueno una de ellas por que con la otra sujetaba el dichoso librito.

Y antes de articular una palabra…

* * *

-Te amo…

Era lo único que pude decir después de empezar a ver esa lluvia de estrellas a nuestro alrededor.

Dos días antes había preparado el regalo que le daría a Marisa y le diría lo que siento.

-¿Pero qué pensaría? ¿Y si me rechaza? Estaría completamente devastada y sé que sería capaz yo una Youkai, un ser inmortal, yo sería capaz de morir si eso pasara.

Tenía muchos nervios el día señalado, así que salí a caminar un poco para respirar aire puro, una cosa que extrañamente me estaba empezando a gustar mas. Varias hadas de Gensonkyo al verme sonreían y seguían su camino. No sé si se burlaban de mi.

Para mi sorpresa me tope con Marisa. Parecía pensativa y se le miraba un tanto triste, y eso me entristeció un poco. Pero al verme de pleno, me sonrió de una manera que encuentro desarmarte y no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

Traía conmigo aquel chocolate que había preparado junto a Sakuya, bueno la verdad ella prácticamente hizo todo, yo si bien el Té se me da bien, los postres no son del todo mi fuerte. Tenía una forma bastante rara y Sakuya extrañamente le dio forma de un corazón, lo puso en una cajita rosa y me lo dio.

-Animo señorita, todo saldrá bien, solo tenga confianza en si misma y sus sentimientos serán correspondidos.

Fueron las palabras con las que Sakuya tras lanzar una daga a la guardiana y cerrar la puerta me despidió.

Cosa que no aleje de mi cabeza en los días siguientes.

-Te amo- Salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, solo sujete un poco su manga y lo dije.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente. En un descuido casi caemos en medio del mar.

De no ser por Shangai que apareció de la nada a rescatarnos no se que hubiera pasado.

Apenas atinamos a reír.

Nos incorporamos a la montura y seguimos nuestro vuelo.

Claro para esto que había dicho… no había tenido una respuesta. Así que continuamos en silencio hacia nuestro rumbo, que pareciera era eterno el camino.

Yo tenía el corazón en la garganta… y estaba con los nervios todos alterados.

De la nada comenzamos a descender y llegamos a un campo enorme de flores con muchos árboles, algo que esperas en el bosque de Gensonkyo solo que era mucho más lindo.

Al bajar, Marisa sujeto mi mano y me llevo corriendo hasta un árbol grande que se encontraba al fondo.

Yo realmente no sabía que pensar, aun no había respondido a lo que había dicho y ella corría feliz.

En un momento soltó mi mano y sin pensar se acerco demasiado a mí y…. me beso…

No podía creer eso.

Sus labios se encontraban unidos a los míos y un tierno suspiro dio al terminar aquel pequeño roce que me había dado.

-Yo también te amo Alice-

Ella… me amaba… no podía creerlo.

-Aunque quería que lo supieras de mi primero, pero bueno ahora que me has ganado, jajaja TE QUIERO ALICE!-

Mientras decía esto apenas alcance a notar como las cosas que traía en manos salieron despedidas por los aires, en tanto Marisa caía encima de mí y rodábamos por aquellas flores.

Realmente estaba incrédula.

Pero… tiradas en el césped de aquella noche, Marisa y yo terminamos de observar aquella lluvia de estrellas entrelazadas en un abrazo tierno del cual la luna nos cubrió con su manto plateado de cálida luz, cobijadas por la pastura y como testigo aquel árbol que finalmente observo a una Youkai como yo realmente feliz.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros cálidos rayos del sol nos cubrieron lentamente. No había notado pero había un hueco a un lado de mí… y por supuesto temí lo peor.

Me incorpore lo más pronto que pude hacerlo y note que mis cosas se encontraban cerca del árbol.

Unas hojas fueron cayendo lentamente del árbol, levante la vista para notar que…

-¿HAS DESPERTADO ALICE?

-AH!

Era ella, que estaba encima del árbol, sujetándose apenas con las piernas con medio cuerpo colgando.

-Estaba consiguiendo el desayuno. Toma.

-Mmm, no había notado que este árbol daba manzanas.

Marisa se soltó del árbol cayendo y no atino a caer de pie, piso mal y se dio un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡MARISA!!!!!!

No pude hacer nada para prevenir de alguna manera aquella caída.

-ouch, eso duele. Je je je. ¿Un beso podría remediar todo sabes?

Y dio una de las mejores sonrisas que hasta el día de hoy jamás olvidare.

-BAKA, MARISA NO BAKA! Grite mientras saltaba a sus brazos

-Oye me hice daño, y así me recibes. Mmm, bueno si no me lo das tú, yo lo tomare.

Y no termine de incorporarme cuando aquella linda maga me había robado un beso muy dulce.

Marisa se sentó mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol, me jalo para sí y termine rendida en sus piernas recostada. Y note que fijaba su mirada en un objeto y lo tomaba en sus manos.

-Oh mira, pensé que era tu libro lo que traías pero parece una caja. ¿Qué es?- Ciertamente estaba intrigada

-Eh, no es el libro de magia. Es… algo para… ti.-

-¿Para mí? ¿Puedo abrirla?- dijo aquello mientras tiraba suavemente del listón

-Si, por favor- el sonrojo era evidente en mi rostro. Creo que era algo que…

* * *

Realmente no esperaba aquello dentro de esa caja. Era una cosa que en mi vida había sospechado que ella pudiera hacer. Un chocolate.

-Sé que eso solo se da en un día especial llamado San Valentín en el mundo humano y es una moda nueva en Gensonkyo, es solo que ya paso esa fecha… y quería dártelo.

Alice me observo con una ternura indescriptible, realmente era una niña que sabia querer y deseaba ser amada con todo su corazón.

No sabía que decir del todo, era más fuerte que simple magia que uso regularmente en peleas ò en hacer pociones, Alice toco algo dentro de mi corazón con sus ojos cielo y su sonrisa angelical que deseaba conservar por siempre y también estar al lado de ese ángel que rara vez se miraban en Gensonkyo.

Seguimos estando hasta la mitad del día en aquel lugar, definitivamente un lugar que visitaríamos muy a menudo.

Pero era recomendable irnos a casa, recordemos que en Gensonkyo las personas tienen mucho tiempo libre si no lo tienen, lo hacen y hacer travesuras era un pasatiempo últimamente muy popular en estos días.

Fin del capítulo 6.0


End file.
